The present invention generally relates to rip fences for power table saws.
Table saws typically include a frame with an upper surface and a blade extending through an opening in the upper surface. The upper surface supports a work piece, such as wood, as it is pushed towards the blade for cutting. Table saws come in various sizes. There are stand-alone table saws that are commonly used in workshops, and portable table saws that are easier to move and therefore, commonly used in the field such as at construction sites. The relatively large stand-alone table saws are able to cut larger and heavier materials whereas the smaller portable table saws are used mostly for lighter materials.
Most table saws include a rip fence that extends from the front edge to the rear edge of the table saw and parallel to the blade. The rip fence is used to align and guide a piece of material during cutting. The position of the rip fence can be changed based on the type and length of a cut. To secure the rip fence in a particular position prior to cutting, rip fences include a locking or activation mechanism that locks the rip fence in a desired position to prevent it from moving during cutting. This enables accurate and straight cuts to be made.
There are different methods of securing a rip fence at a given location on the upper surface of a table saw including the use of an activation mechanism. Rip fences are generally positioned parallel to the blade to make accurate cuts. Accordingly, many rip fences use clamping mechanisms to secure both ends of the rip fence in position.
To properly align the clamping mechanisms, rip fences typically include a handle which is connected to one of the clamping mechanisms and a rod that extends between the handle and the opposing clamping mechanism. Initially, the handle is in a release position where the clamping mechanisms are not engaged with the front and rear surfaces of the table saw. This allows the rip fence to be moved and aligned as needed on the table saw. Once in place, the handle is moved from the release position to a locked position. Moving the handle to the locked position causes the clamping mechanism closest to the handle to move into a locked position along the front edge surface and cause the rod, in turn, to move the opposing clamping mechanism into a locked position along the rear edge surface of the table saw.
Existing devices for securing a rip fence in a particular position on a table saw include complex locking mechanisms with several linking parts, which makes it difficult and expensive to manufacture these devices.